fairlyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairly Odd Loud House/Transcript
Transcript of Fairly Odd Loud House. Part 1: It's a Fairly Loud House It was a sunny day in Royal Woods. Lincoln was reading comics in his underwear where Lisa entered. Lisa: Must you do that in front of everyone? Anyways, I have some news.. Lincoln: What? Lis, I need to know how Ace Savvy and One Eyed Jack became partners... Lisa: I know. But this is urgent... You see, rumors have been spreading......... Lincoln: What? People actually DON'T like your science experiments. Lisa looked annoyed. Lisa: No. Just see for yourself. Across the street was a green automobile. It looked different from many other cars in Royal Woods. Lincoln: You wanted me to see a car, Lisa? Lisa: No. See for yourself... Just then a short, brown-haired boy with a pink hat carrying a fish bowl came out. Lisa: This specimen seems to be my new test subject, hello! Lincoln: I don't --- Lisa: Are you kidding me? We should say hi... Lincoln: Okay.. If you are so sure... Lisa and Lincoln went out the door and headed up to the pink-hatted boy. Lisa: Salutations odd-looking homosapien.. I am Lisa.. Can I see your brain? The boy looked scared. Lincoln: What my sister was TRYING to say was.. It's nice to meet you. What's your name? I'm Lincoln. Timmy: Well, I am Timmy. My parents and best friend and I were just on a vacation, and I was worried I would attract weirdos.. Your sister was exactly who I was fearing AND dreading.. Lincoln: Ah. Don't worry. Lisa is harmless.. Lisa: Yeah. I have the intellect of Einstein, can do any experiment known to mankind, and even love to scheme and plot a lot..... But I am harmless. Timmy: Thank goodness!! I was expecting someone scarier. Like my 5th grade teacher Mr. Crocker... Lisa: Well, you won't find anyone like that here. Why don't we introduce you to our family, and then show you around town.. Timmy: I'd like that... Lemme consult my goldfish. He whispered down to his fish who looked round and plump. One had green eyes, one had pink eyes, one had purple eyes, and the odd-one out was all blue. Lisa: Wow. I think we attracted a weirdo.. Lincoln: Ahhh.. Yeah, I'm not -- Lisa went up to Timmy who was whispering to the fish. Lisa: Are you ready to meet our family or not? Timmy: Sure. I am! The three went inside the Loud House, which, as you'd expect, got very loud. The remaining siblings were all in the living room watching the Dream Boat. Lisa: I would like to introduce you all to someone. Leni: OOOHH! Is he cute? Lisa: Unfortunately, no. I would like you all to meet Timmy. He has been vacationing here, and I would like you all to get to know him. Lola: What's in it for us, Lisa? You aren't trying to blackmail us again? Lisa grinned sheepishly, then stopped. Lisa: Nooo, dear sister.. It's useful to make a new friend... Even one who talks to oddly colored goldfish, but yeah... Lori: There is literally NO WAY I'd like to meet a weirdo who talks to fish!! Lisa: Please!! Lincoln, back me up. Lincoln: Yeah. I think he is really nice.. Timmy: I couldn't help but overhear.. My mom just texted and said I need to get home by 5:00, it's already 3:30.. Aren't you going to show me around town or not? Lisa: We are. Lynn: Count me out.. I have a basketball competition I need to be at!! Lola: And I need to go to a beauty pageant!! Leni: Well, I wanna go to the mall!!! Lisa: QUIET!! We can go to ALL those things.. Timmy, you wouldn't mind watching us do this, would you? Timmy: Not at all. But if it will be quick. As I mentioned, before, I have to get home by 5. Lisa: No problem. I also need to run something over to the community college. My "friend".. Lisa blushed and giggled. Lisa: Ahem. Wants me to tutor someone.. And he mentioned nothing about this specimen... Timmy: Uhh.. Oookay.. Lincoln: And Clyde and I planned to meet at Gus's Games & Grub... Sooo.. Timmy: Well, we could do all that tomorrow... I dunno.. He whispered to his fish again. Pink smoke came out from the fish bowl. Lincoln: What was that? Timmy: Nothing. Let's go. Lola whispered to Lisa. Lola: Where'd you find this nut? Lisa shrugged. Then all 11 siblings, plus Timmy all headed out the door. First they stopped at Clyde's house. Lincoln: CLYDE! I have someone I wanna introduce you to!! Clyde: Who is it? Timmy: Hello! I am Timmy!! Clyde: Okay. That's nice, Lincoln. Please tell me he isn't replacing me! Lincoln: Nah, not at all. He is just vacationing here and we all decided to make him feel welcome. Suddenly, Lori got within Clyde's eyesight. Clyde nosebleeds and passed out. Clyde: Lo-Lo-ri! Lincoln turned to Timmy. Lincoln: What I forgot to mention is that my friend Clyde has a BIG crush on my older sister, Lori. Timmy: I know the feeling of crushing hard.. Two words. Trixie Tang. Lincoln: I can relate. Kinda.. My crush and I have a complicated relationship.. Then last month she moved. I miss her. Lisa: Well. Can't we all get to the community college now? Lincoln: Hold on! Clyde and I were heading to Gus's Games and Grub with Timmy! Lisa rolled her eyes. Lisa: Fine. Timmy whispered to his fishbowl yet again. Lisa noticed this. Lisa: One question. Why do you keep doing that? Timmy: No reason.. Why do you do science? Lisa: Touche. Lincoln: Okay. Now on to Gus's Games and Grub!! Lucy came up to Lincoln. Lucy: I don't mean to be a bother. But shouldn't we show Timmy who Great Grandma Harriet is? Lincoln: You know.. Maybe we could do that at the very end... Lucy: But we have dinner pretty soon.. And.. Lincoln: I know. Let's go. They then reached Gus's Games & Grub. Clyde and Lincoln rushed to the games. The sisters were all at a booth with Timmy. Lisa: So. Where are you from? Timmy: Dimmsdale. It's far away. Lucy: Do you like spooky things? Timmy: I'm not sure I do.. Depends.. Lucy: You know.. Like ghosts? Timmy's eyes got wide. Timmy: My parents were ghost hunters back in the day, and they claimed they saw some spooky stuff. Lucy's stoic frown became a smile. Lucy: Wicked. Lola: Are you willing to play princess with me? You could be my prince!! Timmy: I don't think so. Lana: See, I told you he didn't want to play princess with you, Lola. But surely, Timmy, would you play in the mud with me? Timmy: That sounds gross. Lola: Ha. I knew it. I knew it all along. Luna: Surely you are into music. Timmy: Actually. I am. My favorite singer is Chip Skylark. Luna: Awesome! Except I have no idea who Chip Skylark is, sorry little dude. Timmy: He isn't really that known except in my town. He actually sang a song about my babysitter. Vicky. She is one girl I would NEVER want to get to know.. Leni: Do you like the mall? Timmy: Not really. It's kinda boring. Lynn: Surely you like basketball. Or baseball. Or even football! Timmy: I have played soccer, but I wasn't too good. And my friend Chester is on a baseball team.. Yet he always gets picked last, since he's not so good either. Lynn: Oh. Well, I could teach you in all sports known!! Lisa: Yes. I think you've gotten to know my siblings quite well. Lori's the oldest and always absorbed in her phone (she pointed to Lori who was indeed texting), Leni is the ditz who knows nothing other than the mall (she pointed to Leni, who was staring off into space), Luna is the musician.. But that's all she does, pretty much (she pointed to Luna who was drumming on the table), Luan is the one who turns EVERYTHING into a joke (she pointed to Luan who was chuckling), Lynn is the sports fanatic, clearly (she pointed to Lynn, who just shrugged), and surely you know Lincoln by now.. Always into his comics, hanging with Clyde, and well. That's it (she pointed to Lincoln, who was all the way in the back with Clyde), and of course Lucy's always into all the macabre things. Ghosts, goblins, vampires, you name it, Lucy's into it (she pointed to Lucy who was looking at a ouija board), and surely you've met the twins. Lana, who is very gross, tomboyish, and somewhat naive (she pointed to Lana, who was playing with her food), and Lola, who is very condescending, girly, and pretty (she pointed to Lola, who was looking at herself in the mirror), and I am a genius to no prevail, I love science, and I require test subjects in my plans... And of course here is Lily (she pointed to the baby in a high-chair), there is not much to say about her, except she poops in her diaper A LOT. Timmy: So... You kinda lost me, Lisa.. But yeah. Your family is HUGE. I wish I had siblings.. Clearly my house gets lonely. The fish in the fish bowl got an idea, but discarded it. Lisa: I WISH I could trade with you, you know. My siblings AREN'T as smart as me.. More, perhaps as smart as you. You know? Timmy: I know - Lisa: What do your grades look like? Timmy: Huh, say what? Lisa: I'm curious as to what your grades in school are. I get the top marks, clearly. Timmy: Well.. I get F's... But I try my hardest in school, at least. I think.. Lisa: And why would you get F's if you try hard in school? Timmy: It's my crack-pot teacher, Mr. Crocker. He ALWAYS fails me. And it's not just me. It's everyone in my class. Even my friend AJ who is just as smart as you. Lisa: Fascinating... I will have to do some brain tests on this Crocker specimen... Timmy: Don't! You might make it worse. Lisa: Oookay.. Lincoln and Clyde had finished up their game. Lincoln: Okay. Lisa. We can now go to the community college now. Lisa: Eee! Finally!! Lisa then ran out the door with excitement. Timmy: What's her deal? It's just college.. Lincoln: Well, you'll find out. Soon enough. The rest of the sisters, Lincoln, Clyde and Timmy went out of Gus's Games and Grub and caught up with Lisa. They made it to the community college, which was just a few blocks away from Gus's Games & Grub. Suddenly, a good looking brown haired male with a preppy look approached Lisa. Lisa giggled and smiled widely. Lisa: Hey, Hugh... Lisa giggled some more. Timmy: Soo.. THIS is why Lisa wanted to go to the community college? Lincoln: Yup. That is why. Hugh: Greetings, Loud family! I see you brought company. Hugh pointed to Clyde and Timmy. Lincoln: Yes. This is my best friend Clyde... And here's Timmy, someone who is vacationing here... Hugh: Well. That is quite smashing! Timmy: Does this guy always use outdated British terms? Lisa overheard. Lisa: Shut up, Timmy. It's dreamy! Timmy: Wow. Timmy then whispered to his goldfish again. Lisa: Yeah, Hugh, you should know something. Lisa giggled again. Lisa: This Timmy specimen keeps whispering to his goldfish. It's weird.. Hugh: I say! Well, YOU'VE done some kind of weird stuff, you know... Lisa remembered the times when she first met Hugh - she used him for an anatomy class and forced him to show her his six-pack and butt - and when she cloned him, not once, but twice, and when she kept Hugh's DNA and labeled it as "Hunky specimen DNA". Lisa: But those were all for science......... Lisa grinned sheepishly. Hugh: Riiigght... Lincoln: Enough, Lisa. Let's go. We have to go home, it's almost dinner... And Timmy's folks are probably wondering where he is... Lisa: FINE! She then snapped a picture of Hugh from her phone that was handed down from Lori. Lisa: BYE Hughie!! She flipped her hair and left with her siblings, Clyde, and Timmy. They first dropped Clyde off at his house. Clyde's dads were at the front door. Lisa: We got him home in one piece. Clyde saw Lori and nosebleeds all over the couch. Lisa: Well. Almost one piece. Howard: That's nice!! Clyde: Dads. Lori. Pretty. Harold: We'll need to get some dinner in him stat! Then the Louds and Timmy headed to Timmy's vacationing house. Timmy: Well. It was nice hanging with you all. I had fun. Lincoln: Don't mention it!! Lisa: And mind if I have ONE strand of DNA? Timmy: Uh.. I better go... He then entered the house. Lincoln: Lisa, you do not go around asking people for their DNA! Lola: Yeah! It's weird!! Lisa: Okay, okay... But I got one piece of his hair when he wasn't looking anyways... Lincoln: LISA! The siblings then went home where their parents greeted them. Lynn Sr: Sooo. How was the big adventure? Rita: You kids had fun? Loud siblings (in unison): We sure did!! Rita: Good. Because dinner is getting cold. They then ate up their meal and enjoyed it. Part 2: Meet the Loud House Meanwhile, at the Turner House... Timmy's parents were preparing dinner. Chloe entered the room. Chloe: I had an AMAZING time! I volunteered at the local library, then the animal shelter, THEN THE ZOO!!! Are you just as excited as I am!!??!! Timmy: Ecstatic. But I met a very interesting family! Mrs. Turner: And who was that? Timmy: I think their last name was Loud.. Well. They were nice. I even got to meet some of their friends as well... A British tutor named Hugh... And a nosebleeding geek named Clyde.. He mainly just hung out with Lincoln. He has white hair. Awfully strange, I'd say.. Mr. Turner: Well.. They sound FAR better than that..... DINKLEBERG back home... Chloe: Aw come on, Mr. Turner. EVERYONE deserves a second chance!! Timmy: And if you don't mind.. Chloe and I will be up in our room. They headed upstairs. Suddenly, the fish came out of their fishbowl, and turned into floating creatures. One had green hair, wore a white button-up top with a black tie. One had long pink hair, wore a yellow tee-shirt, and yellow earrings. One was circular, and wore all purple. And one was blue and square with facial hair. He was the odd one out, since he was only a guest in this vacation. Not part of the family. Timmy: You guys. I don't know what to do. The Loud family from across the street think I am kinda weird... Cosmo: What's a Loud? Wanda: You know, that family who Timmy was with all day, you idiot!! Cosmo: Ahhhhhhhhh.. I saw a very beautiful blonde with sunglasses...... Wanda: You're a married man!! Poof: Poof, poof!! (translation: And that blonde was named Leni!) Foop: Well, I certainly DID NOT see this vacation coming that's for sure... I was trying to plot some certain persons' demise.. When POOF. I ended up here! Timmy: Well, Foop, being in Dimmsdale with Vicky was just not safe. You know what she's like! Foop: I know. But I could've been up in Anti Fairy World with mommy and daddy!! Timmy: I know. But Jorgen threatened to ban all anti fairies, too. It might not be safe. Cosmo: WAIT! Jorgen's evil? Wanda: Well. We all didn't see it coming.. Until, well.. The Fairy Council retired, and now Jorgen's running the show! Poof: Poof, poof. (translation: It really stinks what Jorgen did.) Foop: UGH! Well, at least ONE good thing came out of it... Timmy: What might that be? Foop: That Loud girl with the glasses.... Lisa. Was it? Timmy: Annnd.. Poof: Poof, poof. (translation: I don't see what that has to do with anything..) Foop: Don't you see? I kinda feel like I can relate to her, you know.. Wanda: You barely know her. Cosmo: I don't remember there being a Lisa... Let's see.. Luan. Luna. Lunch. Lincoln. Lola. Lona. Milk? Wanda: You got almost all of them right.. But seriously? Milk and Lunch? There were no siblings called that! And it's Lana, not Lona.. Cosmo: Silly me.... Well. I'm off to meet the Loud kids now.. Wanda: That's against Da Rules. Now get back in the fish bowl. I sense parental units approaching... The fairies went in the fish bowl. Mr. Turner came barging in. Mr. Turner: Timmy. Don't tell your mom this.. But.. Mrs. Turner overheard. Mrs. Turner: Don't tell your mom... WHAT? Mr. Turner: Sea Cucumber! Then he ran out of the room as Mrs. Turner began to chase him. Timmy: Well. That's it. I'm off to the Loud's house. Lincoln and I found we both like the Crimson Chin!! Chloe: And. Well. I'd actually like to meet them, you know.. Timmy: Why? Chloe: I'd like to make some new friends, too.. Timmy: Fine. And I'll bring my goldfish. They could be useful. Chloe: Okay! Meanwhile, back in Dimmsdale. Vicky was torturing many kids when Mr. Crocker came up to her. Mr. Crocker: Timmy is GONE! He didn't show up to school!! Vicky: It's summer vacation.. And now that you think of it.. I didn't babysit the twerp all week!! Mr. Crocker: And I could only suspect.... FAIRY GodPARENTS!! Vicky: Suuuuree.. But I think I know where that twerp was headed.... Royal Woods, Michigan. And he didn't even invite me!! Mr. Crocker: Or me! But we will crash his party!! Back in Royal Woods. Timmy went to the Loud's house and rang the doorbell. Lincoln answered it. Timmy: Hey Lincoln! Lincoln: Hey! Timmy: This is Chloe. Chloe: Hello! Lincoln: She's not your girlfriend.. Is she? Timmy: Heavens no! Chloe: We are just friends! Lincoln: Uh. Okay. Come in! Lincoln noticed Timmy had brought the fish bowl again. Lincoln: What are those? Timmy: My god-p. Godfish.. Goldfish. Lincoln: Riiiight... Lisa came rushing downs the stairs. Lincoln: What is it, sis? Lisa: I just found something HUGE!! You see. With both my sources of DNA from Hugh and that Timmy.... Timmy overheard. Timmy: Say what now? Lisa stopped and grinned sheepishly. Lisa: Noooothing... Anyways.. I found that FAIRIES. Do exist! Originally... I thought it was preposterous ever since I heard a weird, hunched specimen on the news talk about them.... But with Timmy's DNA.. I found fairy dust all over. It wasn't typical. Which is why I had dug down deeper.. Apparently. Get this. There is an opposite for every fairy... An anti-fairy, if you will.. Sooo. He has fairies... And an anti fairy is along for the ride... The rest of the sisters overheard then came rushing down. Lola: SO. THAT'S why he was whispering to his fish bowl!! Lisa: Correct, elder sister. Lana: Can we eat them? Lisa: I don't think that is even legal... Lynn: Do fairies know about sports? Timmy knew this would happen. Timmy: QUIET! I do NOT have fairies!! Lisa: All the proof is in your DNA. Timmy: And how might you have obtained that? Lisa: Remember when we dropped you off at your house? I cut a strand of your hair. Well.. Maybe more than a strand... Ooops.. Timmy: LISA! I .. Why? Lincoln: Told you she does anything for science... Lisa: Correct! And this is a new scientific breakthrough!! Wait till I tell the world! Timmy: You can't.. The fairies were in the fishbowl resting, but they overheard the commotion. They came rushing out of the bowl in their fairy form. The Loud siblings stopped. And stared, for about 3 hours. Lisa: I had no idea... THAT'S what they look like!! Cosmo: Hello. I'm Cosmo. And I like string cheese! Leni: NO WAY! I like string cheese too!! Lisa: I presume Cosmo is the idiotic fairy.. Leni and Cosmo. Would get along great.. Wanda: Cosmo. You are STILL a MARRIED MAN!! Lola: AND LENI. Don't you hit on some random ELF!! Lisa: This is remarkable!! Lola and that pink-haired fairy both speak the same language. Bossy and uptight. Wanda: It's Wanda.. And.. We cannot be exposed any longer!! Lola: WHATEVER! I cannot STAND impudence! Poof: Poof, poof! (translation: I like this place.) Lily: Poo, Poo! (translation: My diaper needs changing.) Lisa: Remarkable! There is even a fairy BABY! And he likes Lily!! Lisa stopped as the blue cubed ANTI fairy came up to Lisa. Foop: And I'm Foop. Not really a fairy.. Rather. An anti fairy... And yes. I am the same age as my circular counterpart.. But I am highly intelligent... And love to.. Lisa: Scheme and plot? Foop: Correct. Lisa grinned evilly. Lisa: I'm sure we'll have fun together. Foop: We could even rule the world!! Lisa: I was thinking the universe...... But I like the way you think, square specimen... Timmy gulped. Timmy: This is really bad, Chloe!! Fairies can NEVER be exposed! What will Jorgen do? What if Vicky comes.. Crocker? Chloe: Wow. Usually I worry. But, I don't think Vicky and Crocker will show up.. Suddenly, Vicky and Mr. Crocker indeed showed up. Through a portal.... That Lisa didn't create. Timmy: GAH!!! What.. Wha... Lisa observed Crocker and Vicky. Lisa: Greetings weird.. homosapiens.. Vicky: I will destroy EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU BRATTY CHILDREN!!! Mr. Crocker: And where are the FAIRIES!!!??? Timmy: This is really bad now, isn't it Chloe. Chloe: Indeed. Hide me! Chloe then hid under the couch. Lisa: Calm down. I could've predicted this.. Timmy.. you know these fellows? Timmy: Yes, Lisa. I do. That's my psychotic babysitter, Vicky (he pointed to the red-haired teen), and that is my insane teacher, Mr. Crocker (he pointed to the middle aged man with a hump in his back and his ear on his neck) And they are ALWAYS out to get me!! Lisa: Well.. With my science experiment I've been working on... Mr. Crocker and Vicky will never remember this place. Or you. Timmy... Timmy: What science experiment? I would do ANYTHING!! Lisa: A large dose of chloroform, perhaps.. Vicky and Mr. Crocker overheard that and tried bolting out the door. Lisa yelled to her siblings who pinned the evil babysitter and insane teacher down. Lisa then went up to her lab (which was actually her room), and got the chloroform, which was in a beaker. Lisa got test tubes and poured the chloroform in them. She rushed downstairs. She fed the evil two her chloroform and they passed out. Lisa: This auta take care of them for a while. Foop saw this and was astonished. Foop: Think I could bring this back home and use it on Jorgen? Lisa grinned. Lisa: Of course you can. She handed Foop the chloroform that was left over. Foop laughed evilly. Foop: Now JORGEN will never stop me from ruling the world!! Lisa: Say. Foop.. How did you get so smart? Foop: Well, my dad's a genius, you know.. Lisa: GADZOOKS!! NEITHER of my parents are what you'd call geniuses.. And I am still not positive how I got so smart. I was smart ever since I was around Lily's age, and possibly even before! Foop: Well. We would make a pretty good team, right? Lisa: Well. Yeah.. If you have magic powers... PLEASE make Hugh and I a couple! Foop: Will do! Lily and Poof, however were speaking their own language. Lily: Poo, Poo! (translation: It's nice meeting you Poof!) Poof: Poof, poof! (translation: Same. You are cute.) Lily: Poo, poo! (translation: Thanks.) And Lola and Wanda were bonding over.. Well, being bossy. Wanda: Once I made Cosmo dinner... So, he refused it, naturally.. But I forced him to eat it anyways. Lola: Something similar to that happened to me, too! Lana was supposed to be at my tea party, but she was outside playing in the mud.. So I sprayed her with the garden hose and dragged her to the tea party! Wanda: That's.. GREAT! Lola: I thought so. Then Cosmo and Leni were bonding over.. Their dangerously low IQ. Leni: Do you wanna go to the mall? Cosmo: YES! My pet nickel, Phillip is looking forward to it!! Cosmo showed Leni a nickel. Leni: Is it a girl nickel? Cosmo: YES! Timmy saw this and fainted yet again. He kept thinking about how Jorgen would react to the fairies being exposed. Surely he won't mind so much about Foop being exposed, but it IS Jorgen, who is very specific. Now Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof will no longer be his godparents!! The rest of the Loud kids dragged the chloroformed Vicky and Mr. Crocker out of their house and into Mr. Grouse's trash can. Chloe, who had stopped hiding under the couch, woke up Timmy. Chloe: I know this is an inopportune time for the both of us.. I still don't like how that Lisa girl invaded your privacy like that.. But, as my parents ALWAYS say.. You can never get to know someone without getting to know them. Timmy: And as my parents ALWAYS state.. Don't trust strangers. Chloe: Come ON! Lisa sounds nice enough, right? Timmy: Not if she is teaming up with FOOP! Who, I wasn't even sure of him coming on this trip; yet Poof insisted. In his own, unique language... Poof insisted his friend comes with him... So, I gave in, knowing that nobody will find out about fairies.. But apparently Lisa did. And we are now doomed! Chloe: Right. We're doomed. But what if she wants to help the world than hurt it? Timmy: If she's teaming up with Foop, she WILL hurt the world. Chloe: Maybe this is kinda weird.. Okay. Totally weird. What if Foop is not as bad as we think, either? I mean, sure he dressed up as a girl to destroy me.. But I've chosen to forget that and forgive him... Timmy: But what about the things he used to do to Poof.. When Foop actually tricked Cosmo & Wanda into letting him come over for a playdate, but really wanted to put Poof in a playpen of doom? Chloe: Well, he's clearly misunderstood. Apparently, Lisa seems to understand him more than us. Timmy: That's for sure. Meanwhile, Vicky and Mr. Crocker woke up from the chloroform. Vicky: That 4 year old TWERP!!!! SHE WILL PAY!!! Mr. Crocker: Hang on.. Maybe she's the answer to my whole FAIRY problem... She knows they exist!!! Which then will make me rich!!! Vicky: NUH UH! I will destroy her!! She will not ever know what hit her when VICKY comes into her life!! Vicky then laughed maniacally. Vicky barged into the Loud House yet again. Vicky: LISA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lincoln: Uhh.. Bowser's after you, sis. Lisa: Oh, right! Not cool, Lincoln. You know I don't get your inane video game references.... Lincoln: No. Not.. Well, that teenage babysitter who.. Yeah.. She's mad now.. Lisa: I hardly know what you are talking about.. You see- Vicky then came up to Lisa and grabbed her. Lisa: Ahhh.. NOW I understand... And wait.... (she turns to Vicky) I THOUGHT I CHLOROFORMED YOU!!!!! Vicky: Not anymore, TWERP!! You will pay!! Your whole TWERPY family will pay!!! Lisa: But.. What did I do? Vicky: You existed! That's what you did!! Lisa: I think I can... Lisa then bawled her eyes out. Lisa: You wouldn't hurt a four year old.... Would you? Vicky: THAT'S IT!!! Vicky pinned Lisa down, until, Lisa, who had experimented on herself weeks ago, got super strong, and pinned Vicky down. Then Lisa threw Vicky out of the house and into the McBride's pool. Lisa: That auta take care of it. Vicky is no longer an issue. Timmy saw everything and was impressed. Timmy: Lisa. I had no idea.. HOW? Lisa: Well, it was no fairy magic, that's for sure. You see, every day, I experiment. Science experiments, that is.. And I've pretty much discovered a lot. And.. I promise I won't tell anyone about your fairies. Not even Hugh (who will be my husband when I get to 17...) Timmy: Okay. Creepy on the last part.. But I understand. I should never have doubted you.. Even if you were hanging out with Foop. I just get scared.. Scared that I will lose my fairy godparents just for them getting revealed. But, one thing, Lisa.. Lisa: What? Timmy: Don't tell Jorgen. Lisa: You've got it!! Timmy then left the Louds House with his fairies, Foop, and Chloe. Lisa: That Timmy is sure nice.. Lucy: Sigh. What did I miss? Lisa: Tons. Luan: I missed something as well... Got milk. HA! Get it? Lisa: I don't think that was - Lori: Oh, please.. Sooo, what was the deal with the fairies anyways? I literally have to tell Bobby Boo Boo Bear! Lincoln: And I have to tell Ronnie Anne!! Lola: And.. I'm telling mom! Luna: Well, Sam HAS to know about this! Lana: Well, if Sam has to know.. Then so does Skippy!! Lynn: OH NO!!! Nobody's telling anyone.. Okay.. You heard Timmy! Lisa: Thank you Lynn. Exactly what I was going to say. Nobody else should know about it... Lisa then went up to her room, and closed the door. She picked up her phone and dialed up David's number. Lisa: You won't believe what happened tonight.... But you can't tell anyone.... Lisa (to viewers): I know I said I wouldn't tell anyone about Timmy's fairies.. But I couldn't resist telling David.. THE END. Category:Fanmade episodes